Fugitives
by Rescued-Doll
Summary: Axel no se ha rendido en su búsqueda, sigue esperando encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no es a él a quién encuentra, sino a cierta chica que le acompañará en lo que le queda de viaje. Historia corta basada en KH2. Personajes principales Axel y Namine, no son personajes muy habituales de ver juntos, pero espero que os entre la curiosidad y os guste :)


**CAPÍTULO 1: Luz de atardecer**

Al final no tuvo otra opción. Tuvo que huir, no había esperanza, todo lo que alguna vez le había importado había desaparecido. Quizás, lo único que de algún modo le consolaba, era ver que no era el único que se sentía así, si es que a eso se le podía llamar sentir.

Namine lo seguía algo inquieta, confusa. Axel solo avanzaba porque tenía a alguien a quien guiar, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué lo impulsaba a hacerse cargo de ella. No es que no tuviese un plan, es que simplemente no salió como él hubiese deseado.

_\- FLASH BACK -_

Axel buscaba alguna pista para traer de vuelta a Roxas, y pensó que a lo mejor en el laboratorio que se escondía bajo la mansión de Villa Crepúsculo encontraría algo relacionado con su amigo. Desafortunadamente, no encontró nada.

Por algún motivo, antes de irse, se le ocurrió pasar por la habitación de Namine, quizás los dibujos le daban alguna idea para seguir buscando. En vez de eso, bajo la luz del atardecer, encontró a la chica en el suelo, aparentemente se había desmayado. Axel intentó despertarla, sin éxito.

Algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Simplemente sintió que tenía que llevarse a Namine de ese lugar, así que la cogió en brazos y antes de salir por la puerta observó su cuaderno de dibujos que yacía encima de la mesa. En el dibujo, solo había una chica que Axel pensó que representaba a Namine, sentada sola frente el mar en la oscura noche. Algo se le removió por dentro, luego la observó a ella. De alguna forma, pudo entender su soledad y pensó que su rostro parecía triste aunque estuviese dormida.

Por algún motivo, antes de abandonar definitivamente ese lugar, se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y miró atrás. Algo le intrigaba pero no conseguía distinguir de qué se trataba, era más bien un presentimiento. Pensó que no podía fiarse de algo impulsado por sentimientos, ya que él carecía de ellos, así que dejó el pensamiento atrás.

Allí se dio cuenta de que Namine era más pesada de lo que había imaginado y volvió a mirarla detenidamente. Él la recordaba como esa niña asustada que vivía en el Castillo del Olvido, sin embargo no podía negar que la chica había crecido mucho desde entonces. Aun así, su rostro conservaba ese aura de inocencia, y por alguna razón en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era hermosa. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué esa chica había pasado tanto tiempo sola en esa mansión abandonada.

Axel cruzó el bosque con Namine en brazos mientras pensaba donde podía dejarla para que estuviese a salvo. Automáticamente pensó en Riku, pero encontrarlo llevaría un tiempo. Mientras Axel seguía distraído pensando en eso, Namine fue despertando poco a poco.

Namine sintió calidez, pensó que, por una vez estaba soñando algo bueno y no quiso despertar. Pero, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y sintió que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Pronto se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba llevando en brazos, pero por algún motivo no se inquietó, su calidez la embriagaba y le hacía sentir a salvo.

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos por un momento, pero solo consiguió reconocer la característica ropa de la organización. Pensó en Riku, y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que deseaba pensar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos momentáneamente y vio su pelo rojo, así que no era Riku. El único que le encajaba con esa descripción era…

\- ¿Axel? – Inquirió en un susurro. Todavía no se encontraba bien, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que todo aquello no encajaba.

\- Despertaste – Contestó él, manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino. Ella al escuchar su voz pudo confirmar que se trataba de Axel, así que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Sí…- Contestó dándose cuenta que todavía se encontraba algo mareada. En realidad, casi no conocía a Axel, así que estaba algo incomoda con él llevándola en brazos y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Axel también pareció ponerse incomodo ante la situación –La cabeza me da vueltas…

Axel tomó eso como una señal para que la soltara, así que se acercó a la copa de un árbol y la recostó con suavidad. Namine nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien como Axel pudiese ser tan gentil. Fue entonces cuando Namine vio el brillo de cielo del atardecer iluminar el rostro de Axel y, se preguntó si el sol siempre había desprendido tanta calidez como en ese momento. Fue algo extraño, algo parecido a lo que debía ser un sentimiento.

\- Entonces descansa- Dijo Axel antes de sentarse a su lado. Y, por primera vez también notó esa calidez en sus palabras, aunque su expresión se mantuviese algo seria.

Namine no dijo nada, simplemente miró al cielo. Sentía caer los suaves rayos de sol sobre su rostro, como una cálida y gentil caricia, y en ese momento se preguntó si el cielo siempre había sido tan hermoso.

Sintió que era tan hermoso que las lágrimas empezaron a escapar irremediablemente de sus ojos, deslizándose poco a poco, en silencio. No eran como las lagrimas que ya había derramado alguna vez, estas eran diferentes, cálidas, dulces. Desataban una sensación de alivio, gratitud, libertad. Sintió que eran lágrimas que necesitaban haber sido liberadas mucho tiempo atrás y que, por fin habían logrado su cometido.

Axel la observó en silencio, y aunque se sorprendió al verla llorar, no dijo nada.

\- El cielo…- Empezó Namine y Axel le prestó atención - El cielo… fue siempre tan brillante?- Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta mientras seguía admirando el cielo.

Luego volteó a ver a Axel y le sonrió cálidamente mientras le caía su última lagrima. De alguna forma esas palabras le alcanzaron y, sintió algo, justo donde debería estar su corazón. Fue como si él entendiese perfectamente a qué se refería, así que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Namine.

_\- Fin del FLASH BACK -_

Después de un cálido atardecer, inevitablemente, aparece la fría noche.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola chicos! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, lo se! Este será un breve fanfic, y tengo intención de seguir escribiendo la historia que empecé, la de Too Close to See, pero la estoy cambiando un poquito y me gustaría publicar una vez lo tenga todo atado ^^ De esta historia en concreto, estoy haciendo bastantes Fan Arts, así que podéis pasaros por DeviantArt y buscarme por el nombre de Rescued-Doll. Allí, entre mis carpetas encontrareis una que se llama "Fugitives"

En fin, deciros que ya he empezado el siguiente capitulo y que más o menos será una historia de unos 4 capítulos ^^

Con ganas de saber que opináis! :D


End file.
